Draco's Birthday Surprise - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada by HPFangirl71. RESUMEN: Harry le da a Draco un más que inesperado regalo de cumpleaños.


**SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE DRACO**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: archiveofourown "punto" org/works/476082**

**AUTOR:** HPFangirl71

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a HPFangirl71, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry le da a Draco un más que inesperado regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!

Las palabras de Harry se entremezclaron con las de alguien que estaba tendido desnudo en nuestra cama matrimonial. Me sorprendí en silencio al ver al hijo menor de Harry atado con listones de raso en la cama que compartíamos, cumpleaños o no.

—Harry...— dije lentamente... vacilante, sin saber cómo tenía que reaccionar ante esta sorpresa inesperada.

¿Cómo se supone exactamente que uno debe reaccionar al tener su fantasía más salvaje de repente jugando fuera de su mente como una loca realidad?

Harry rápidamente se vio preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión incierta.

—Draco, cariño... ¿estás bien? Quiero decir... ¿esto_está_ bien? ¿Me equivoqué al pensar que te gustaría esto? —Preguntó Harry en un tono preocupado.

Yo no era capaz de responder. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron como el viento cuando mi sangre se aceleró ante el hermoso espectáculo que yacía ante mí. ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Querer decir que sí, era malo! Albus Severus Potter era el reflejo de su apuesto padre, de quien había estado enamorado desde que era un muchacho de trece años. Mirar a Al era como caer en un Pensadero de nuestros días de juventud en Hogwarts, cada día más parecido a un joven Harry. El oscuro cabello revuelto y los ojos esmeraldas que me hacían doler de nostalgia cada vez que los veía. Siempre había sido una fantasía mía, y a menudo me preguntaba cómo habría sido todo si yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a Harry mucho antes, cuando teníamos diecisiete años y no treinta y cinco.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se supone que tengo que decir a esto?— Le pregunté en un momento de incertidumbre.

Harry no dijo una palabra, pero la voz de Al sonó clara y segura a través del cuarto.

— Yo sé lo que sucede, padre, por qué está tan vacilante. Tiene miedo de que te sientas traicionado. No quiere que pienses que no eres suficiente para él, ¿no es cierto, Draco?

Me volví hacia Harry, con mis ojos grises llenos de preguntas. Harry me atrajo hacia sí, nuestras frentes apenas tocándose.

—Draco querido, no habría ofrecido esto si no estuviera completamente seguro de tu amor por mí — Harry susurró en mi oído.

Yo todavía estaba atrapado en un precipicio, incapaz de tomar una decisión por miedo a hacer algo equivocado. Incluso después de diez largos años con Harry todavía tenía miedo de ser puesto a prueba, de ser encontrado no digno y ser arrojado a la cuneta. No importa cuántas veces Harry me confiese su amor por mí, todavía me parece difícil de creer. ¿Qué hombre voluntariamente querría compartir a su amante con otro? Siempre supe que Harry era diferente, por lanzar la precaución y el convencionalismo al viento. ¿Podría tratarse de una parte más de lo que hace único a Harry o todo era un truco taimado, urdido por la joven mente Slytherin de Albus...?

—No es un truco, Draco — Al me interrumpió, casi como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—Sólo te sientes atraído por mí, porque me parezco a mi papá. Lo sé... ¡Infierno todo el mundo con ojos lo sabe! Si te estás preguntando por qué hago esto... Bueno, para ser honesto, es sólo por el sexo. Nada más... Yo sólo quiero ser sodomizado por dos de los más poderosos y sin duda más sexys hombres del Mundo Mágico. ¿Qué chico gay no fantasea acerca de eso por el amor de Merlín?

De pronto me sentí aliviado. ¿Cómo pude haber dudado de la sinceridad de Harry? El hombre no era nada si no era completamente honesto. Apreté un beso en los labios de mi esposo, un beso que fue difícil y urgente.

—Eres el más maravilloso y generoso marido del mundo—, dije efusivamente, dejando de lado a Harry para acercarme a la cama.

Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran lentamente por las piernas de Al, me ubiqué entre los muslos del joven. Puse besos vacilantes sobre sus músculos, para finalmente volver la atención a la hermosa polla de Al. Era de un rosa oscuro en la punta y ligeramente bronceada a través de su larga longitud, todo anidado en una cama de finos vellos negros. Era tan diferente a la de Harry, que era más grande en la circunferencia y profundamente veteadas. Mi lengua barrió ligeramente vacilante sobre la punta del miembro de Al y de repente tuve una idea audaz.

Me deslicé hacia arriba, mi cuerpo completamente vestido causando fricción contra el desnudo cuerpo de Al. Besé al niño en los labios y él lo devolvió con entusiasmo. Vi el pedacito de delineador que recubría los ojos del chico y se me hizo un poco incómodo. Al era tan joven, pero esto era realmente lo que quería para mi cumpleaños. Me agaché y susurré en el oído de Al. Pareció sorprendido por un momento por lo que quería, pero luego se limitó a asentir solemnemente a mí.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Yo sé que puedo. —Susurró nuevamente mientras su padre nos observaba desde lejos, claramente cuestionándose.

Me incorporé de Albus y con un gesto de mi mano, las ataduras del chico se soltaron.

—Pero, Draco, pensé que querías tu regalo —Harry exclamó en voz alta.

—Sí, lo quiero—, le dije, —Simplemente no de esta forma…

La sonrisa en mi cara estaba llena de picardía mientras me levantaba para quitarme la ropa. Podía sentir dos pares de ojos color esmeralda clavando su mirada en mí, y en cada parte de mi pálida piel que quedaba expuesta. Al me estaba esperando en el borde de la cama mientras me tumbo en el centro de la misma. Él se deslizó por mi cuerpo, nuestras pollas deslizándose juntas, mientras nuestros labios colisionaron dichosamente. Las manos de Al estaban seguras y estables mientras halaba de nuestras dos pollas. Me relajé, sabiendo ahora con seguridad que Albus realmente quería esto. Podía ver a Harry por el rabillo de mi ojo, mirándonos mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos el uno al otro. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando mientras veía a su propio hijo desnudando a su marido. ¿Lo enciende? Parece que si, si la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones era una indicación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera metido mi polla en el apretado culo de Al. Se sentía muy agradable coger al chico y pronto estábamos haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que se uniera a nosotros. Él ya tenía su polla afuera, la escena ante sus ojos, obviamente, era demasiado para resistir. Parecía reacio a unirse a nosotros al principio, pero fue Al que fue capaz de convencerlo.

—Al, bebé, no tienes que hacer esto. Sólo te traje aquí para Draco. No espero nada más de ti.

Las palabras de Harry parecían tensas mientras las pronunciaba, muy probablemente por el perverso deseo que sentía hacia su hijo. Yo sabía que no era nada si no era honorable, pero también sabía que él escondía un lado oscuro que la mayoría no consiguió disfrutar.

—Fóllame, papi.

Las palabras eran una mezcla de inocencia y perversidad. Una orden que supe que nunca sería capaz de resistir, pero esta vez no era de mi de quien estábamos hablando, esto era por Harry. ¿Estaría dispuesto a follar a su propio hijo o lo había empujado demasiado lejos?

—Quiero compartirlo contigo —Susurré con mi voz ronca por el deseo.

Vi un brillo travieso en los ojos de Harry mientras lentamente se desnudaba y se acercó para unirse a nosotros en la cama. En cuestión de minutos, Albus estaba llenó hasta el tope por nuestras pollas. Podía sentir la polla de Harry mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás y adelante contra la mía y la fricción era dicha absoluta para mis sentidos. Intercambiamos besos entre los tres, respetuosamente tocándonos mientras dejamos a nuestros cuerpos ser gobernados por nuestros instintos. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la breve preocupación que Harry haya tenido acerca de esto pronto fue borrada cuando el placer nos superó a todos.

Cuando Al estaba a punto de culminar nos apretó con avidez debido a la impresionante cantidad de polla que llenaba su agujero y pude sentirme en el borde por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. Me sorprendió que cualquiera de nosotros durara tanto tiempo como lo hicimos antes de sucumbir finalmente a nuestros orgasmos. Mi liberación se produjo perfectamente sincronizada con la de Harry y pude sentir nuestras semillas mezclándose entre sí, mientras terminábamos y llenaron a Albus de una calidez húmeda. Con unos bombeos bien orquestados en la polla del chico, lo tuve derramándose sobre mi estómago. Barrí el líquido pegajoso con mis dedos y lamí de ellos. El sabor estalló en mi lengua y besé a Harry, en un esfuerzo para compartir el sabor con él.

Deslizándose libremente del cuerpo de Al, vi brevemente el arrepentimiento flotar en los ojos de Harry, pero yo esperaba vencerlo. Su mirada evitó a propósito la de su hijo cuando el joven hizo ademán de irse.

—¡No!— Dije, agarrando a Harry por los hombros, dejándole ver la cólera en mis ojos.

—Este es mi cumpleaños y nadie va a sentirse culpable por lo que pasó, ¿me oyes Potter?

Harry pareció sorprendido por mi arrebato. No dijo una palabra, se limitó a sacudirse de mi agarre y se acostó a mi lado.

—Albus, no salgas — Dije, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Lo siento, Draco. Me tengo que ir.

Vi como Al se ponía los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Me negué a dejar que esto termine así.

— ¡Gracias por un montón de mierda, Potter!— Solté.

Harry comenzó a murmurar algunas tonterías, pero me negué a escucharlo, yo estaba en una diatriba ahora.

— ¡Gracias por el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida y por convertirlo en lo peor! ¡Todos somos adultos para follar por su propio beneficio!

Harry parecía aún más arrepentido ahora, pero no era por nada sexual. Harry odiaba verme molesto o enojado, que en pocas palabras, quería decir que era un perfecto imbécil y consentido para ser un marido, pero él parecía amarme igual.

—Lo siento... Al, por favor... Quédate.

Me preocupaba que pudiera ser demasiado tarde, pero entonces Al le sonrió a su padre. La vergüenza en los ojos verdes de Harry fue sustituido por el amor. Traté de alcanzar la mano de Al y rápidamente embrujé su ropa a la distancia. Su forma desnuda y desgarbada cayó entre Harry y yo en la cama. Nuestros brazos se envolvieron en torno a Albus y nuestros labios se conectaron en un tierno beso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco —Dijo Harry en un susurro silencioso.

—Gracias a los dos—, le susurré, jalándolos incluso más cerca. ¡Este ha sido, sin lugar a dudas el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!


End file.
